


Broken In

by Anonymous



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Conditioning, Dom/sub, Gangbang, M/M, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Prostate Milking, Subspace, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dorian asked Adaar and the Bull to train him to not be able to come unless certain conditions are met. They trained him very well.





	

It had been two weeks since Dorian had requested the cage to insure that he didn’t come when he wasn’t supposed to. A full month since he’d last slipped, and though both his Domini had assured him that he wasn’t at fault for what had been a slip of their tongues he still felt the burn of shame when he thought of it. Almost six months, since he persuaded Adaar and the Bull to train him up. 

It felt like it had been years, since they’d left him here at the mercy of the Valo Kas, but realistically speaking it had likely been a matter of hours. 

His cock dripped. He knew from experience that it would continue to drip until he was dry, and still he wouldn’t come. That had been lesson one, in a way: just because come was leaking from his cock didn’t mean that he was coming. And just because he was dry didn’t mean he wouldn’t come, when commanded.

Having his cock milked by the Bull and Adaar has been a twice-daily routine for those six months. They’d skipped this morning, so as to give their guests a better show, and so as to make the show last longer. It was a mark of their trust in Dorian, that they believed he could hold himself in check under such circumstances. He was determined not to betray it. 

But oh, he was already so close. His wrists were tied to his elbows behind his back. His legs were tied ankles to thighs. He was wearing a blindfold. The Valo Kas passed him around like a toy, and took him two at a time, one at either end, just as the Bull and Adaar would. 

But the Bull and Adaar weren’t touching him, and his cock still had come to expel. He held fast, let the Valo Kas use him, fuck him however they wanted. His cock was so hard, so hard. It would be so easy. 

Eventually, the Valo Kas left him. Specifically, they left him on the floor, covered in their come, more of it plugged up inside of him, cheek pressed into a puddle of the same, still hard and aching.

“Dom- Domini-” he croaked. 

“Shh, love.” Adaar’s voice floated down to him as though from a great distance. Large hands pulled him upright, and then settled him on a bed. “Shh, darling. We’re here.”

“Is he dry yet?” the Bull asked. 

“I’ll check.”

Adaar sucked him, fingers probing between his bound open legs and into his gaping, come-wet hole. He pressed against Dorian’s prostate, swallowing him to the root and then pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head, his fingers still inside, rubbing, rubbing…

Dorian began to weep. It was too much, too good, but he couldn’t…

“Please!” he begged. He swore he could feel his tears cutting through the come on his face. “Please, please, I need…”

“We decide what you need,” the Bull reminded him gently. “And when you need it.”

“Please.” He couldn’t stop sobbing. “Please, please.”

Adaar pulled off of him with an obscene pop that made Dorian whimper. “I think he’s dry.”

“Good. Then we’re more than halfway there.”

 

* * *

The Bull took Adaar’s place, one massive hand reaching down and squeezing at Dorian’s cock. Dorian quieted at the touch. 

“You’re still hard, dathrasi?” 

“Yes, Dominus.”

“Why is that?”

“Because of the plug in my ass, Dominus.”

“Why does that make you hard?”

“Because you trained me to be hard when my ass is full, Dominus.”

That had been lesson number two: no matter how long it was for, no matter how painful it got, if there was something in Dorian’s ass, then he would be hard. 

When he’d mastered that- when Adaar had plugged him up in the morning and told him to keep it in all day, and he’d been achingly, terribly hard the entire day despite the cock cage- he’d thought to himself, giddily, <i>This might actually work.</i> If he could give them that much control over his body, then surely he would be able to cede the rest…

“Good boy,” the Bull purred. “I think it’s time to go on to the next phase.

“Yes, Dominus.”

“You know the rules about begging, and now you will pay the price. You will keep separate counts, for each of the tools used to correct you,” Adaar intoned. He was a little short of breath, betraying his eagerness. “Each mistake will earn you five extra strokes with each of the other implements. Do you understand, dathrasi?”

“Yes, Dominus.”

The hand and the paddle were easy enough to keep track of, likewise the whip. But the cane and the riding crop he kept mixing up. It earned him a total of one hundred and twenty extra strokes. 

He was sobbing again, but the pain helped to keep him from losing his head. His ass and thigh might be burning, but at least he wasn’t going to mess up. He was going to be good. 

“Look at how tender he is,” the Bull cooed, one massive hand cradling one of his ass checks. Even that simple touch hurt. 

Behind him, Adaar hooked the ropes wound around his wrists to a chain, and hauled him up slightly, so that he was tilted forwards, balanced on his knees. <i>So close, so close...</i>

But not close at all. The Bull and Adaar passed his mouth between them, each coming down his throat as he choked. It wasn’t his time yet. 

“It will take us some time before we’re ready to make use of you,” the Bull told him. 

“Yes, Dominus,” Dorian gasped. 

“But we have something to distract you,” Adaar said. 

Something thin and bulbous pressed into his ass alongside the plug, before the plug was removed. Something even thinner was gently pressed against his slit, and then into his slit.

“Now this,” the Bull said, touching his ass. “Is going to grow, so we don’t have to waste any time prepping you and can just fuck you. And this- this is going to <i>hurt</i>, after the first few times.”

Dorian felt <i>something</i>, something… electrical, oh Maker, from his cock. At the same time, the new toy in his ass began to swell ever so slightly. He moaned wildly. 

“Oh, that reminds me.”

For a half a second, Dorian thought that he was having the ball gag put on, but then something unmistakably phallic took up residence in his mouth. It was, just barely, small enough not to completely cut off his air. 

Dorian whimpered, but his Domini made no reply. 

 

* * *

He had no warning, when they returned. He’d started crying again, and then stopped. His ass was stretched so wide, that his stomach was beginning to bulge out against his still-hard cock. His cock no longer felt like it belonged to him. He supposed it didn’t. 

He’d surrendered his body to them. He’d <i>offered</i> his body to them, in totality. If they didn’t want him to breath, he’d find some way to exist without air just for the sheer joy of sleeping in the trunk at the foot of his Dominis’ bed. 

They’d each come back separately before that time. Adaar had whipped his feet, used his mouth, replaced that gag and then left without a word. The Bull had rubbed himself between his still burning cheeks, come all over his back, had him lick his cock clean, and then had attached heavy, sharp-toothed clamps to his nipples before leaving as well. 

He heard them both come in, but didn’t think about what they might do. He was for their use. If they wanted him to remain hard and never come again for the rest of his life, then that’s what he’d do. 

He was raised up, suspended in midair. The gag, the electric sound, and the inflatable were all removed. The clamps were not. They were played with- flicked and tugged- until tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Oh, you’re ready, aren’t you?” the Bull asked, his thumb resting against the blindfold. 

He nodded. 

“Aren’t you, dathrasi?” the Bull repeated. 

“I’m yours, Dominus,” dathrasi replied. 

“That’s right. Our favorite, well-trained dathrasi.”

Adaar took his ass, the Bull his mouth. He could come like this, dathrasi recalled: tied in this manner, used in this manner, hung in this manner, clamped in this manner… yes. This was all that was needed, save for one last, crucial thing. 

Adaar came, and remained in his ass. The Bull came, and as he did, both he and Adaar ordered dathrasi to come to. 

He was still dry. He wasn’t allowed to come wet, ever again.  


 

* * *

He was taken down, the clamps and blindfold removed, and given a full inspection to make sure he hadn’t been too damaged. Then the leash was attached to his collar. He was lead into the bathroom, hosed clean in the shower, and then lead over to his food and water bowl, crawling on all fours the whole time. 

He ate, and he drank, as a dathrasi should. Then, finally, he was allowed to curl up between them on the floor, hands petting him idly. 

“You back, Dorian?” Adaar asked. 

Dorian… had an overly-complicated life with far too many responsibilities, and dathrasi was well shot of him. He'd have to go back to being Dorian at some point, but for now? It was nice not to have to think about anything but pleasing whatever cock was thrust in his direction.  


“No, Dominus.”

“Well, that might be a good thing,” Adaar told him. “My guys will be here until the end of the week. They’ll be expecting to use my dathrasi all the time while they’re here.”

Which meant that tonight was but a prelude. Dorian might be worried, or might make a joke along the lines of having cock for breakfast. 

But dathrasi had no need to worry, and merely nuzzled Adaar’s leg in reply.

“I think it’s time to crate him,” the Bull pointed out. 

“Are we letting him sleep freestyle or-”

“No,” the Bull decided. “He works so hard to let us shape him into our dathrasi. Let’s not make him do it over again.”

He turned, and nuzzled the Bull’s leg in agreement. 

He was placed into the trunk flat on his back, the rough velvet covering of the cushion delightfully painful against his still tender ass. His wrists were tied gently together, and a small golden chain was threaded tightly through that rope, the hoops on the ends of the small clamps on his nipples, and his collar. It would hurt if he moved his hands, but dathrasi knew better than to move. The Bull slid the cutouts from each side of the trunk, and then rested the spreader bar in the space left behind. The trunk would be able to close completely that way, even with his legs held up and apart as they were. 

The Bull smiled down fondly at him, and pressed two finger against his lips. Dathrasi smiled happily as he sucked them into his mouth, relishing the feeling of them sliding against his tongue. He smiled wider when the Bull withdrew them and ran them along dathrasi’s cock, just beginning to harden thanks to the short, fat plug in his ass. 

“I’m giving you an ether to make sure you sleep,” Adaar said. It would knock him out cold, more or less for five hours, and also make it more likely that he would still be dathrasi when he awoke. “If you have any requests, now’s the time.”

“May I- may I have the sound you used on me earlier tonight, please, Dominus?” he pleaded. That feeling of not being attached to his cock had helped him put away himself. He needed that. 

Adaar grinned, sharply. “I was hoping you would say that.”

The sound was slid in, and then activated. Then Adaar covered his face with the sopping wet handkerchief.

Dathrasi breathed deeply. His head began to spin pleasantly, and he slipped from the waking world as his Domini willed him to do.  


End file.
